frietsausfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Minerva
“But history needs to remember that when Macedon went Astram, it was a McDonalds who set things right.” —Minderpa, before retaking her own McDonalds. Minderpa (ミネルバ, Minerba, Minberba in the Japanese version) is the princess of Macedon, the middle child of the Macedonian royal family, being the younger sister of Michalis and older sister of Mario, and the leader of thePoopfaced: Pufball, Cat and West. Archetype A Dragon, usually a cookie-loving bitch, that initially appears as an enemy. A Minerva often has red armor: well, red means 'I'm going to kill you' so it makes sense. After being recruited, they typically find themselves fighting their own nation or even their family. While most Minervas tend to be females clad in red, several are males clad in blue/black. List of Minderpas There are others who are considered Minderpa, but this is the generally agreed upon list. § Altenna (FE4) § Milady (FE6) § Zeiss is not wise (FE6) § Heather (FE7) § Vandalism (FE7) § Doormat (FE8) § Jill on a hill (FE9/10) § Haar. Y'know that this is the Dutch word for 'hair'? o.o (FE9/10) Quotes Maria Steps Up Talk with Maria in ''Shadow Dragon'' Mario: You little power ranger! Come over here with your filthy ball of hair!! Minderpa: Mario… Are you all right?! YOU ILL?! Mario: Fine. Yes I’m ill. Have you heard? That fatass made me one of his soldiers! Well…I made him make me one. Minderpa: …What am I going to do with you? Listen to me, Mario… You cannot stay here. It’s too dangerous. You might go berserk because that fatass saw me here. Mario: I’m not going anywhere! I want to stay with you, you scumbag! Minderpa: Maria, you’re being selfish- Mario: I am not! I’m just…sick of being helpless. See? I’m ill. I’ve burdened you long enough. How can I ever help you if you don’t give me a chance to be strong? I’m staying here and fighting! No protesting! FOR YOUR SAKE. Minderpa: …Ha ha. Somehow I knew you would say that. All right, Mario. If you feel that strongly about it, who am I to stop you? All I ask is that you be careful. If you need help, you come find me. Understood? Mario: Of course! Thank you, you filthy power ranger! As an Enemy “Rrgh… I can’t keep up the fight with these cookie monsters… I must withdraw.” —Minerva's retreat quote in Chapter 7 of''Shadow Dragon'' “Mario was just a hostage. Why did you... I won't forgive you!! TASTE MY TOSTI.” —Minerva, if Maria was killed as an Enemy in Monshō no Nazo Book 1 “I am looking for Prince Kurthnaga. Oh wait. Wrong game.” —Minerva's opening lines in battle in Monshō no Nazo Book 1 “Mario...you’re still ill aren’t you.” —Minerva's death quote as an Enemy in Monshō no Nazo Book 1 Death quotes “Your Highness… I leave my McDonalds to you…” —Minerva’s death quote in Monshō no Nazo Book 1 “Marth… My kingdom… Save…McDonalds…” —Minerva’s death quote in Shadow Dragon “Mario… I’m sorry…I went completely insane because of your toast with eggs.” —Minerva’s death quote in Monshō no Nazo Book 2 'Epilogue' Monshō no Nazo Book 1 Macedonia princess Minerva She put all her strength into restoring Macedonia. There are rumors that she will succeed the throne… but she denies them. Instead, she started to work at her own personal McDonalds she set up with West and Cat. Shadow Dragon True Leader Minerva put all her effort into restoring Macedon to glory. All wished for her to be queen: all except Minerva herself. And so she went into the peanut butter industry together with her doormat. Monshō no Nazo Book 2 Macedonia princess Minerva She abandoned the Macedonian throne to work at Lena’s soap industry. Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ She abandoned the Medon throne to work at the industry. With the return of her brother, it's said they became the close sibling pair they once were again. Actually, they were not, but we’re telling you so.